The invention is a portable trash can which can be attached to most conventional vacuum cleaners. Removing and emptying a conventional vacuum cleaner bag is a messy, time-consuming, and laborious procedure. A primary object of the present invention is to eliminate this problem by providing a container which receives the debris picked up by the vacuum cleaner and can be emptied easily for re-use. Additionally, the invention improves the suction power of a vacuum cleaner. The invention, when detached from a vacuum cleaner, can also serve the functions of a conventional trash can or wastebasket.